Main Page
Welcome to The wiki about (Superman by the fans) that . The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for Superman fiction by the fans. Check out the ' ' to get started! since 14th September 2008 Superman is a comic book superhero, originally created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster, and published by DC Comics. Created in 1932, and rejected by a number of publishers, the character first appeared in Action Comics #1 (June 1938). With a premise that taps into adolescent fantasy, Superman is born Kal-El on the alien planet Krypton, before being rocketed to Earth as an infant by his scientist father moments before the planet's destruction. Adopted and raised by a Kansas farmer and his wife, the child is raised as "Clark Kent", and imbued with a strong moral compass. Upon reaching maturity the character develops superhuman abilities, resolving to use these for the benefit of humanity. With the success of his adventures, Superman helped to create the superhero genre and establish its primacy within the American comic book. The character's cast, powers and trappings have slowly expanded throughout the years. Superman's backstory was altered to allow for adventures as Superboy, and other survivors of Krypton were discovered, including Supergirl and Krypto the Superdog. In addition, Superman has been licensed and adapted into a variety of media, from radio to television and film. The motion picture Superman Returns was released in 2006, with a performance at the international box office which exceeded expectations. The character has been revamped and updated, most recently in 1986. John Byrne recreated the character, reducing Superman's powers and erasing several characters from the canon in a move which attracted media attention. Press coverage was again garnered in the 1990s with The Death of Superman, a storyline which saw the character briefly killed. See Main Article: Superman }} News ;13th October 2008 - Rebooted Superman 6 May Still Star Brandon Routh :Even though Warner Bros. Pictures has decided on a "do-over" for the Superman franchise--dumping the vision and direction of Bryan Singer, Brandon Routh may still be kept as the famous man of steel in the reboot. DC Comics President Paul Levitz hinted this possibility in an interview with Latino Review. ;3rd October 2008 - Spacey back as Lex Luthor :Kevin Spacey will once again transform into Superman’s arch-foe, Lex Luthor, in the next Superman film which is to be rebooted. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Superman Fan Ficiton has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ; Section title * Superman * Krypton * Superman:Man of Steel (User:Nicholsy) * Last Son of Krypton (User:Nicholsy) * Superman: The Movie ; Section title * Superman Returns * Superman (Reeve series) * Smallville (series) * News * Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse